


Qyirks: A Catalog of Silly Quirks I Made Up

by Sleepyloccocus_Nemui



Series: Qyirks [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But they need a bit of polishing, Dumb Puns, I trust that those who'll make use of them will improve them tho, If you want - Freeform, Quirks, Qyirks, That you can add to if you like, These are more of suggestions, Thus:, To Be Continued, be careful tho, you can comment your ideas or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyloccocus_Nemui/pseuds/Sleepyloccocus_Nemui
Summary: The title says it all!To everyone else who wants to use any of these, feel free to use them!Just promise me you'll rephrase them because I make them sound so dumb :/Oh, and mention the title of this work or something???Dumb puns or wordplay - what's the difference between the two anyway? - beyond this point, read at your own risk. Imma have stupid fun with these.
Series: Qyirks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Four - Pause and Play, Buko no Hero, Aromatherapits, Strawberry - E, E, EMTA, MT

**Author's Note:**

> nyeh nyeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add Pause and Play in later  
> Even if it's already probably done, I'm not going back on my word

* * *

**Aromatherapits**

* * *

**Emitter Type**

This quirk bestows the ability to exude aromas from the user's armpits when, and only when, the user strikes strange poses with a straight face. 

  1. The smell depends largely on what the user has eaten.
  2. The moment the user laughs, the aroma stops going out. If the user falters from keeping the pose, it lowers the strength of the smell.
  3. The more ridiculous the pose, the stronger the scent.
  4. Depending on the pose, different emotions are portrayed and different reactions are induced.
  5. The stronger the reaction of the target to the pose, the stronger the target is affected.



  * When hit, the target's emotions are affected.



There is a higher chance of getting a positive reaction, but a negative reaction is never out of the question.  
Should they react positively, they end up relaxing, laughing, or they become cheerful and calm. If they react negatively, they'll pop a vein out of sheer anger or disgust and get knocked out.

* * *

**Buko no Hero**

* * *

**Coconut Hero/Hero of the Coconut**

**Emitter, Transformative, Mutant, or Accumulative**

This one can manifest in a lot of ways!  
Take your pick! 

  
A. Turns the user into a cross between Man and Buko/Coconut Tree when used, allowing them to turn their skin into bark, produce coconuts, defecate/vomit seeds, etc, as long as they have enough fat to convert.

  
AB. Instead of dumping their waste down the toilet, they have the option to turn their waste into Buko. As long as they can hold in their pe or poo, they can produce as much as they are able to. They can overeat or deliberately mess up their diet so they get diarrhea and rapid-fire or summon a bunch of Buko Seeds (do they have seeds at all?) or prematurely picked Buko or just the husks and throw them at the enemy.

  
B. They can summon Buko fruit and use them as bowling balls to attack.

  
C. The user is half-person, half-plant. Just like how the Coconut Tree has been called 'The Tree of Life' the holder of the quirk is resilient, energetic, very healthy, and has a strong immune system. Should they die, the body can be planted and it will grow into a sentient tree. 

D. A coconut tree gained sentience and wished it could be like people. Its wish was granted in the form of scientists- this coconut tree was one of many test subjects. This one was one of the few successes besides NE - 42621, EN - 2538, and L1 - 11.5. It became the first (known) plant to gain a quirk! 

E. (I'll add more once I remember)

* * *

**Strawberry**

* * *

**Mutant and Transformative Type**

  * The user has reddish skin and large pores which allows portions of their bones to go through. The bones can only go through shaped as straws, but their length, curvature, strength, and color can be altered to an extent. 



_(Kimimaro? ye, but with a spin.)_

I made concept art of this before where she's a vigilante whose costume is reversible somehow and has elements from ninja, dragons, and courtesans. 

By day she works at a fruit shake stall, creating straws from her own quirk - why? Idk what I was thinking, but she needs to save money... And it's better than plastic? Her patrons are informed of it tho. They have the choice between going strawless, bringing their own, or her bone-straws. 

By night, she is a vigilante. She targets human traffickers, rapists, and (insert crime here that goes against human rights).

Why? She's a Mother Hen (TM) by nature and it doesn't sit right for her to just watch it happen. She also thinks her status makes her less of a suspect. Her quirk is stupid and sounds kinda useless, she has the kind of face you'd forget and is pretty average looking. Part of the lower middle class. No one would think she'd be fit, strong, or motivated enough to be a vigilante. Working odd jobs, carrying crates, and doing honest work is already a lot of exercise tho. Stabbing someone with a sharp straw made of bone isn't the first use of her quirk people would think of too! Especially if she makes the cylinder wide enough to pass it off as a metal pipe. 

"Strawberry? Straw, the bones turn into them, I get that. Strawberry, skin color and pores. What about the 'berry' part?" 

Ye, uh, just think of it this. A berry is _any fruit that has its seeds enclosed in a fleshy pulp,_ (Google Dictionary, n.d), right? **Seeds** enclosed in a **fleshy pulp** is kinda like **bones** enclosed within a **fleshy** human's **muscles with gallons of blood!** Close enough, yeah?


	2. Alleyey - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk no Jutsu: The Quirk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Take your pick, mix and match, or create your own. )

* * *

Allyey

* * *

Emitter Type

  * Gain allies in alleyways. Saying "Yey!" seals the deal, confirms the alliance, etc. 



The challenge here is getting the targets to go into an alleyway with you. May manifest in multiple ways. 

  
A. Talking to people in alleyways will either turn them into friends or puppets- psychological manipulation and all that.

  1. Making subtle nudges or suggestions are stronger than direct commands because the target thinks they came up with the idea in the first place.
  2. Requests have significant efficacy as long as the target is fond of you.
  3. The way the user is, speaks or looks like may increase or decrease the strength of the quirk. It depends if the user appeals to the target.  
  
For example, if the user is an energetic child the user could be either endearing or annoying to the target (in this case, a young adult.)  
If the user is a polite young lad, the target (an old couple) may think he's nice unlike most youths these days or that he's spineless and weak.  
Research should be done on the targets to understand how to immediately hook them, even cold reading would do.



B. The likelihood of negotiations succeeding is upped when they take place in alleys.

C. Summon allies in alleyways.

  
c.1 - Objects will become sentient for a bit/move/carry out your wish/es when you touch and tell what you want them to do

c.2 - Animals can do your bidding when you touch and tell what you want them to do.

c.3 - Allies literally spawn in an alleyway the user has set as a spawn point. Set a spawn point by touching a place or drawing something. (Kinda like Fuinjutsu)

(Inspired by that one Naruto Shippuden PSP game with the Hollow Ninjas - Ultimate Ninja Legends was it? ) 

Call the allies Hollows or something akin to that because they don't have consciousness, I don't know how to make this make sense, so it's up to you to make it work... Maybe molecules or atoms can bundle up together and turn into clones kinda like the way Naruto characters use chakra to make clones??? 


	3. Bummer - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku has a quirk!  
> It's the power to consistently disappoint the people around him, including himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: he's quirkless.
> 
> Or so they think.

I had another idea for a fic, but I don't think I'll be able to make it in the meantime.

You can pick this up if you like, reader. Send me a link! Imma read it! Reading and thinking are faster than writing and typing for me!

* * *

**Bummer**

* * *

**Emitter**

Disappointment! Izuku's quirk is the ability to inadvertently lower people's expectations and morale, just with him existing near them.

Isn't that neat? They don't, won't and physically can't expect much from him- but that's what'll make him an efficient Hero!

  * This quirk allows it's holder to influence the emotions, expectations, and morale of those within a certain radius of him. However, it relies on the target's perception of the holder. (More testing is required to know the full extent of the quirk.)



If he's well-liked, those around him will have their spirits lifted, be energized, and have more bounce to their steps.

If he's seen as an unstable threat, he'll be a bigger threat when affected by the quirk, avoided, feared, ostracized, and hated.

If he's aggressive, he'll be seen as a more extreme version of that- a barbarian, a savage, a wild beast that has to be sedated.

If he's considered innocent and naive, then he'll be a cinnamon roll, too pure for the world. People will come to this one's defense, fight to protect that smile, and follow each and every one of his requests as long as it won't bring him harm and keep him happy.

If he's defenseless, he'll either be helped too much, pitied, or bullied and made fun of relentlessly.

If he's defenseless, then he'll be underestimated.

If he's underestimated, he'll be overlooked.

If he's overlooked, that means he blends in with the surroundings.

If the enemy chooses to ignore and fail to take stock of his environment, then he has an opportunity to take.

The worst thing to do on the battlefield is to underestimate your foe.

Another is to never notice him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku turning disadvantage into an asset gives me life.
> 
> I had a draft for this as a story, but it sucks.  
> Entitled: read the room (we don't need you)
> 
> If I rewrote them now, I'd use these as titles.  
> > cultivate your hunger  
> > to make them all realize  
> > sneaking out of the classroom  
> > by the back door
> 
> I'm leaning more towards to "by the back door" though. It kinda fits.
> 
> All from the song "Wind" by "Akeboshi" the first Naruto (Part 1 or Classic, or how you call the one where he's still a kid) Ending Theme!


	4. Agrypnia - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inability to sleep, (Thefreedictionary).
> 
> Medicine- The state of wakefulness or sleeplessness; insomnia, (in later use) especially when severe and due to a disorder of or injury to the brain; an instance of this, (Lexico).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free anesthetic!

* * *

**Agrypnia**

* * *

**Emitter Type**

Very useful for salarymen who have overtime work.

  * The user is able to release a gas that will keep targets awake for an indefinite amount of time. It lasts longer depending on the target's sleeping habits.



Quantify it how you want to.

An additional effect is activated when a person responds to the user saying "Wake me up!"

If they respond while under the quirk's effects:

A. "Wake me up inside!" They become numb.

B. "-before you go-go!" They have a chance to deactivate the effects of the quirk by somehow hanging like a yoyo.

C. "-when it's all over." Their thinking process resembles a wise and old sage.

D. "-when September ends." They'll feel the need to spend time with or visit and feel the urge to appreciate their father.

Those who already have difficulties sleeping will... Still have difficulty sleeping?

Those who sleep normally will finally feel the pain of insomniacs.

Those who sleep excessively will have an average amount of difficulty to fall asleep.

Those with narcolepsy or other sleep disorders will either be thankful or more peeved.

Those being -tortured- interrogated will absolutely hate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd answer C. Even if A would be more tempting, I need the ability C would grant.  
> So useful.


	5. Trhead - EM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tread carefully.

* * *

**Trhead**

* * *

**Emitter and Mutant Type**

  * User is part spider, naturally has a great sense of balance and has a tendency to tread on threads - literally and in the other sense which is regarding clothing.



The path of threads is a treacherous one, but user will go on it anyway. To be the best modiste or couturier or weaver or whatever!

User's threads are high quality. User can even make the type of thread fit for surgery! 

User has been curious about the human body, specifically the insides- how they'd look, smell, taste. (You know how spiders eat their own kind? Yeah... User can't help but be curious about it.)

User also has very nimble yet steady hands, and has been praised for that fact.

  
User has great potential to be a surgeon, (or is already one, if you wish it?) but still wants to be the very best sewer- seamster- seamstress- idk, whatever thats called! (so even if user is already a surgeon, user is a tailor on the side.)

**Author's Note:**

> nyeh nyeh nyeh


End file.
